Trish Stratus
) | birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | billed = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | trainer = Ron Hutchison Dave Finlay | debut = March 19, 2000 | released =September 17, 2006 }} Patricia Anne Stratigeas better known by her wrestling stage name Trish Stratus, is a Canadian fitness master, fitness model, retired professional wrestler, actress and television personality. Biography Trish Stratus might be the greatest Diva to ever set foot inside a WWE ring. Gorgeous, powerful and talented, the Canadian beauty was easy on the eyes but tough on opponents. This rare mix of good looks and skill helped Trish nab a record seven Women’s Championships during her run with WWE. Stratus’ reputation as one of the greatest females in sports-entertainment history did not come easily though. First achieving success as a fitness model, she entered WWE in March 2000 as a manager, leading the careers of Test, Albert and Val Venis. Immediately, the WWE Universe could tell she was someone worth looking at it, but Trish was dismissed as just that — eye candy. She proved she was more than just a pretty face when she started competing in 2001. In November of that year, Trish captured her first Women's Championship when she won a Six-Pack Challenge Match at Survivor Series. The gorgeous Diva won that title seven times over the next five years, defeating top competitors like Lita, Molly Holly and Victoria in the process. Trish announced her retirement from the ring in 2006 and competed in her last match at Unforgiven in September, beating Lita to win the Women's Championship for the final time. In the years that followed, the beloved beauty has regularly returned to WWE, including tagging with “Jersey Shore” troublemaker Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi at WrestleMania XXVII, appearing as a trainer on the 2011 relaunch of “Tough Enough” and taking her rightful place in the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013. Since that induction, Stratus has stepped through the ropes multiple times, including teaming with her best friend, Lita, in a victory over Alicia Fox & Mickie James at WWE's first-ever all-women's pay-per-view, Evolution. She also locked up with Charlotte Flair in an amazing bout at SummerSlam 2019, a match that Trish said would be her last in various press interviews. - WWE.com Legacy Stratus is cited as inspiration for several women, such as: Kia Stevens, Natalya, Melina Perez, Rosa Mendes, Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Emma, Taryn Terrell, Shazza McKenzie, Maria Kanellis, Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Deonna Purrazzo, Santana Garrett, Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Mandy Rose. Other media On June 3, 2006, she hosted the Canada's Walk of Fame induction ceremony and performed a song and dance number inspired by the soundtrack from the film Chicago at the event. During the show, Stratus ad libbed a kiss with fellow Canadian actress Pamela Anderson. From late November 2006 to mid-January 2007, Stratus temporarily moved to Muncie, Indiana for the CBS reality show Armed & Famous. She was given a spot in the series after Paul Heyman had mentioned her name to CBS. The concept was that she was one of five celebrities who trained as volunteer officers with the Muncie Police Department. After finishing her training, Stratus and her real life officer partner were followed around by a camera crew while going on legitimate police calls. Although the show was scheduled to broadcast seven episodes starting on January 10, 2007, CBS canceled the series after just four of the episodes were aired. After the cancellation of Armed & Famous, Stratus hosted The Second City's Next Comedy Legend. The contest was similar to the style of America's Next Top Model, with Stratus portraying the "Tyra Banks" role as contact between the contestants and judges. Stratus is the host and subject of the show Stratusphere, which debuted in 2008 on the Travel + Escape television channel. The show follows Stratus as she visits different locations around the world to participate in local sports and adventure. Bill Harris wrote that, "Every week, Stratus embarks on a trip in search of exotic locations and daring physical challenges. In the first episode, for example, Stratus is in Kochi, India, where she learns the ancient martial art of kalarippayattu, progressing from fighting with sticks to fighting with metal swords. Through the 10-episode run of Stratusphere, Stratus does everything from reindeer racing in Norway to bungee jumping in Bali. Her athleticism obviously sets Stratusphere apart from most travel shows." Stratus also guest-starred in the Canadian show Da Kink in My Hair new season, which started on February 12, 2009. In 2009, Stratus became a spokesperson for sports betting website, Sports Interaction. Also, she has a YouTube fanpage dedicated to her which has 378,000 subscribers as of October 8, 2018. Stratus starred in the Canadian independent movie, Bail Enforcers, which marked her acting debut. She played a bounty hunter named Jules Taylor, which released on April 19, 2011, premiering at ActionFest 2011. The movie was then released on DVD as "Bounty Hunters". Stratus co-starred in the 2015 film, Gridlocked, as the villainous Gina. Video games Stratus has appeared in more WWE video games than any other female with twenty-six total appearances. She made her in-game debut in WWF No Mercy and is playable in WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role, WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, WWF Raw, WWE WrestleMania X8, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE Crush Hour, WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE Raw 2, WWE SmackDown Here Comes the Pain, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw, WWE WrestleMania 21, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, WWE 12 (DLC), WWE 13, WWE SuperCard, WWE Immortals, WWE 2K16 (DLC), WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 and WWE 2K20. Yoga studio In 2008, Stratus opened a yoga studio named Stratusphere in the suburbs of Toronto, Ontario. The studio is billed as "Canada's largest eco-friendly yoga studio". In 2009, Stratusphere was awarded Top Choice Awards' Best New Business award, and the following year, Stratus won the award for Business Woman of the Year. The studio won Top Choice Awards' Best Yoga Studio award in 2013. Personal life Stratigeas is of Greek descent and is the eldest daughter of John and Alice Stratigeas. Her sisters are named Christie and Melissa. Stratigeas married her high school sweetheart and boyfriend of fourteen years, Ron Fisico, on September 30, 2006. Several WWE Divas were in attendance at the wedding, and her bridal gown was featured on a cover of Today's Bride magazine. Shortly after the wedding, Stratus got the call to be a part of Armed & Famous, so she filmed the show instead of going on her honeymoon. Stratigeas and Fisico have two children: a son (born in 2013) and a daughter (born in 2017). Fellow wrestler Amy "Lita" Dumas is her son's godmother. Stratigeas has also been involved with numerous charities such as Ronald McDonald House, Dreams Take Flight, and the Special Olympics. From 2001, she was a spokesperson for the World Natural Sports Association. On March 29, 2008, she participated in the Island Triathlon Series as part of a celebrity relay team to help raise money for Dignitas International. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment / WWE ** WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWE Women's Championship (7 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) ** Babe of the Year (2001–2003) ** Diva of the Decade (2003) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/trishstratuscom * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/trishstratuscom * Twitter: https://twitter.com/trishstratuscom * Website: http://www.trishstratus.com Category:WWE Alumni Category:2000 Debuts Category:2006 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:RAW Divas Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Tough Enough Trainers Category:WWE Hall of Fame